


[Podfic] Night Envelops

by akikotree



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Drinking, Friendship, Gen, Melancholy, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wind Flower MV AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: Yongsun, a night out with friends, and the city lights.This fic was written for the Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 challenge Cover Art First. Bluedreaming created a beautiful cover with the title 'night envelops' (taken from a poem calledThe Night Is In My Interestby Nikos Karouzos). Music is a small snippet of the songWind Flowerby Mamamoo.Thank you so much to the24thkey for havingBlanket Permissionand thank you as always toParakafor hosting <3
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop





	[Podfic] Night Envelops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluedreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Night Envelops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454238) by [the24thkey writes (the24thkey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey%20writes). 



  


## Streaming

## Download

  * [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Kpop-%20Mamamoo-%20Night%20Envelops.mp3) | **Size:** 4.56 MB 

| 

cover created by Bluedreaming  
  
---|---


End file.
